The Truth
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Hermione has to tell Booth that she's a Witch, all because of Parker


Here is hopefully the final part of the Shiver and Hero family...maybe...

Own Nothing.

One-shot.

* * *

Hermione walked into Dr. Lance Sweet's office and stopped when she saw Hodgins. "Hello Dr. Hodgins." She gave him a smile.

"Hello Dr. Granger." Jack replied, looking up at her. "Wanna sit, we were just talking."

"I can wait, but when you're done, can you stay, I need both of you." Hermione turned to leave.

"Stay Hermione, we're done, what do you need?" Lance gestured to the couch next to Hodgins. "What's wrong?"

"I think I have to tell Seeley that I'm a witch." She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Why?" Jack asked looking at her, he knew that she was witch, and so did Lance. "Why do you need to tell him?"

"Parker came to me with a letter." She sighed and took it out of her pocket. "He didn't know if he should tell his Dad because Seeley is a devout Catholic and he might not accept it."

Lance read the letter, eyes wide as he looked up and then back again to reread the letter. He handed it to Jack to read and stared at her. "It seems to me that you do have to tell him, Parker being accepted to one of the prestigious American Wizardry School in the country is going to be a big thing to him."

"I always figured the kid has something magical about him." Jack smiled and handed her the letter.

Lanced nodded and just stared at Hermione for a moment is silent before speaking. "You're worried that Agent Booth wont accept you if he finds out." He continued. "You're worried that if he asks you to marry him and he finds out, he wont love you anymore."

"Not exactly…in so many words." She sighed as the door opened and Booth walked into the room to see the three of them. "Hey Seeley."

"Hermione, Hodgins, Sweets, what's going on here?" Booth asked as Hermione kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm just visiting with Lance and Jack just happened to be here." She smiled at him. "Jack and I were just leaving if you needed Sweets. Lance we'll talk later." She pulled Jack off the couch and out the room.

"Hermione, I think you should." Lance stated as she was leaving.

She stopped and looked at him, ignoring the look Booth was giving her. "Sure, I'll see to it later." She pulled Hodgins out of the room and to the elevator.

"What was that about?" Booth asked.

"She'll tell you when she's ready." Lance smiled as they left the room. "I wouldn't worry about it until then."

* * *

That night, Parker and Hermione were sitting in Booth's apartment talking about his letter and how to tell his Dad. "Do you think that he will allow me to go?"

Hermione sighed, and hugged the young boy. "Your Dad loves you and no matter what, he will think of what's best for you."

"But you're okay with it?" Parker asked her, looking up with bright eyes.

"I am a Muggleborn, which is what you are. It means you're born with magic when your parents are not magical, my parents were dentists and they let me go. I was an outsider to most of the kids my age, very much like Dr. Brennan was. I was extremely disliked and when I got my letter, my parents allowed me to go."

"Did you have fun?" He asked as they heard the door open, Hermione glanced up to see Booth walking in.

"I'll tell you more stories later." She whispered as Booth walked into the living room. "We should talk."

Booth stared at them, eyes wide as he walked closer, she handed him Parker's letter and let him read it. He looked up when he finished it, and he set it on the table. "What does this mean?"

"Parker got accepted to a very prestigious Magical School, there's two in America because there isn't that many witches and wizards here, most that are, are from third or second generations from Europe." Hermione stated. "But Parker technically being a Booth, a long line of descendants makes Parker a excellent choice for this school."

"What?" Booth stared at her, he felt like he was talking to Bones.

Hermione sighed and looked down at Parker, seeing him nervous, she looked up at Booth. "Parker is a Wizard, Seeley. He is a Muggleborn."

"How do you know that?" He asked.

Hermione sighed and looked down at Parker. "Why don't you go to your room, your Dad and I have a few things to discuss." Parker left them to talk in the living room; they heard his T.V on before they continued to talk. "I'm a Muggleborn like Parker, it means that you were born with magic when you're parents had none. I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"You're a witch." He stated slowly.

She nodded. "Yes, I have a wand, but I don't use it unless I have to." She pulled it out and set it on the table. He stared at it and frowned. "It's a lot to take in and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just thought we would have more time…"

"For what? To tell me that you are a witch and you expect me to believe you?" He raised an eyebrow.

She sighed and picked up the wand and whispered a small spell and the coke can that Parker was drinking floated up into the air. It floated for a few minutes, enough time for Booth to wave his hand around it to see if there were any strings. "This is hard for you because it tests your faith in God and I'm sorry." She let the can slowly set back on the table. "I believe in him too Seeley, I've gone to church most of my life, I've been baptized as a child."

"But you're a witch." He stated.

She sighed with a nod. "And Parker is going to be a Wizard. You can ignore it all you want, but if you allow Parker to go he will be trained, but if not his power could get out of control if he isn't taught correctly." She glanced over his shoulder to see Parker in the doorway. "Parker."

Booth turned to look at his son as he walked into the room. "Dad I want to go." He told his father.

Hermione sighed and looked at the young boy. "Parker, sweetie I want you to understand." He looked at her, Booth watched from beside him. "If you go, only your Dad and your Mom can know that's if you decide to tell her. But Parker, you wont be able to tell your friends about it, they can't know what kind of school you went to and you can't preform magic, no matter what in front of Muggles…non-magical people." She explained, looking sad.

"What happens?" Booth asked. "What happens when someone sees you perform magic?" He glanced at the coke can.

Hermione sighed and looked down, wringing her hands as she took a deep breath. "If the Ministry of Magic, our form of government, finds out that magic is used in front of a Muggle, especially if they Witch or Wizard is under the legal age of 17, they are punished from your wand being broken, to a sentence in Azkaban, it's our prison. We have these creatures call Dementor's who slowly take all of the happiness out of you, killing you taking your memories, leaving you lifeless." She looked back up, "it isn't pretty."

Hermione watched Booth's face, searching for something before she just sighed and stood up. "I should go it's a lot to take in. I'll stay at Lance's house if you need me." She grabbed her coat and left the apartment.

* * *

Booth walked into his office to see an upset Lance waiting for him. "What the hell happened between you and Hermione?" His arms crossed, glaring at him.

Booth sighed and set down his coffee, not looking at him. "We talked and she left."

"She told you the truth about herself, poured her heart out to you and you're not even going to talk to her about it?" Lance asked, staring at him in disbelief.

"She walked out before I go think of something to say, she said that she was going to give me time to figure it out, but it's almost been a week and she hasn't come back, she still at your house?" He looked at Sweets.

Sweets raised an eyebrow, confused. "She didn't come to my house. She said that she was staying in a hotel. She hasn't been to work either; Hodgins said that she took a few days off to do workshops in a University in Virginia." He shrugged. "I think she's looking for a new job."

Booth's eyes widened. "Why would she need a new job, she works here." He sat down at stared at Sweets.

"She didn't tell you?" Lanced asked before sitting down. "Wow, I thought she would explain."

"Explain what?" Booth asked, his voice showing his annoyance.

"If you tell another person who is Muggle what you are, you have a week for them to adjust, and if say you didn't accept what she is, then she has to, by law, erase your memory and everyone else here and move on." Lance looked Booth in the eyes. "If you don't talk to her, you will lose her." Sweets stood up and sighed, shaking his head. "I will never forgive you Agent Booth if you make her leave." He walked out of the room and down the hall, leaving Booth confused.

* * *

Two days later, Hermione knocked on his door and waited for him to answer. She bit her lip when he opened it and stared at her. "Hey."

"Hey." He replied, he stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind her. "You're here."

She nodded and looked down. "I needed to get some extra clothes, and I thought I should knock instead of using my key."

"Come in." He grabbed her hand and opened the door, walking inside before closing it behind them. She glanced around the apartment, still holding his hand, waiting quietly for him to speak. "I know Hermione." He whispered finally. "Sweets told me, he told me what happens next."

She nodded softly and let go of his hand. "Seeley I understand if you don't want me around anymore, but you cannot deny Parker what he should be doing, where he should be going. Who is he, you can't tell your son that you wont let him go." She whispered softly, staring at him. "Because I have seen power when it gets out of control, when a young Wizard or Witch isn't taught proper, don't let that be Parker, because the Ministry, they'll take him from you." She felt tears well up as she tried to fight them back.

"Hey." He cupped her face with both of hands gently and kissed her forehead. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "We had the interview the other day and when they saw the picture of you, Parker told them that you were my girlfriend. I didn't know you were famous, a war heroine. I asked Sweets to lend me his copy of your autobiography and I just finished the war chapters and I'm sorry I didn't know." He whispered to her softly.

"I love you Seeley, I want to live my life with you, to marry you and have kids." She replied in jumbles of words. He pulled away to look at her, shocked.

"I love you too." He smiled at her. "Witch or not, it doesn't matter. It'll be weird for a while, living in a household with two magical people." He chuckled. "Bones, I just imagine, would not believe in you existing."

"You can't tell her." Hermione stared at him.

"I know, but I just imagine what she would say." They both laughed this time.

"So you're okay with this, I know it's against your religion, but I can't change who I am." Hermione took a deep breath and exhaled, waiting for him to answer.

"I want to spend my life with you. And if that means Parker will have magical little brothers and sisters, then okay." He smiled.

"I'm getting a brother or sister?" They turned to see Parker in the doorway, his Pj's on, staring up at them, eyes wide.


End file.
